Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus, imaging system, and a method for driving the imaging apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, employment of a global electronic shutter in CMOS image sensors has been proposed. Imaging apparatuses disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-111590 have an advantage in that, even when an image of a quickly-moving object is captured, the object image is not distorted.